wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Servant T2
: | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） :【万花色】（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） | power = 7000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | setnum1 = WX02-077 | rarity1 = C | date1 = 6/26/2014 | flavor1 = She protects a LRIG like an angel. 彼女は天使のようにルリグを護る。 | artist1 = toshi Punk | set2 = WX-08 Incubate Selector | setnum2 = WX08-083 | rarity2 = C | date2 = 7/16/2015 | flavor2 = The prayer for peace brought forth white Ener. 平和への祈りは、白きエナを生み出す。 | artist2 = toshi Punk | set3 = Promotional | setnum3 = PR-270 | rarity3 = PR | date3 = 12/19/2015 | flavor3 = ''My reason for protecting you? To win. ~Servant T2~ 護る理由？勝つためよ。　～サーバントT2～ | artist3 = パトリシア | set4 = WX-13 Unfeigned Selector | setnum4 = WX13-098 | rarity4 = C | date4 = 5/19/2016 | flavor4 = The battle's beginning was ended by a pair of LRIGs. The WIXOSS factor has also vanished. 始めの争いは双つのルリグにより終結した。 ＷＩＸＯＳＳ因子も消滅した。 | artist4 = 希 | set5 = WX-15 Incited Selector | setnum5 = WX15-120 | rarity5 = C | date5 = 10/13/2016 | flavor5 = They hold a mission to protect. They care not for anyone's thoughts. 彼女たちが持つのは護りの使命。 誰かの思念に拘泥しない。 | artist5 = toshi Punk | set6 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum6 = WX18-AS06 | rarity6 = (Re) | date6 = 4/26/2017 | flavor6 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist6 = れいあきら | set7 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum7 = SP32-030 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 12/14/2017 | flavor7 = Ain't today about right! 今日くらいいいじゃん！ | artist7 = よん | set8 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum8 = WXK01-116 | rarity8 = C | date8 = 4/26/2018 | flavor8 = It is a general controversy, on whether it is meaningful to fight in order to protect. 大体論争になるのは、護ることを争うことに意味があるのかということ。 | artist8 = 希 | set9 = WXK-P04 Wiles | setnum9 = WXK04-093 | rarity9 = C | date9 = 10/25/2018 | flavor9 = Defend the third, 第三に防ぎ、 | artist9 = れいあきら | set10 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum10 = WXK06-094 | rarity10 = C | date10 = 4/20/2019 | flavor10 = Her arms in all victories and defeats 勝敗万事主が腕 | artist10 = toshi Punk | set11 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus | setnum11 = SPK17-03 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 5/25/2019 | flavor11 = It's the 5th Anniversary! ５周年だよ！ | artist11 = れいあきら | set12 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum12 = WXK07-097 | rarity12 = C | date12 = 6/29/2019 | flavor12 = (・∀・) Let's go! (・∀・)ｲｷﾏｽｶ! | artist12 = 希 | set13 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum13 = WXK08-094 | rarity13 = C | date13 = 8/31/2019 | flavor13 = そこにいるのは知っているのだ。～夢月ロア～ | artist13 = よん | set14 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum14 = WXK09-106 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 10/26/2019 | flavor14 = You can only put up to one copy of a card in your LRIG deck. ルリグデッキには同名カードは １枚までしか入れられないんだって。 | artist14 = toshi Punk | set15 = WXA-DF01 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Tama and Win with Intense Consecutive Attacks! | setnum15 = WDA-F01-31 | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 11/30/2019 | flavor15 = The battle's beginning was ended by a pair of LRIGs. The WIXOSS factor has also vanished. 始めの争いは双つのルリグにより終結した。 ＷＩＸＯＳＳ因子も消滅した。 | artist15 = 希 | set16 = WXA-DF03 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Yuzuki and Win with Intense Incineration! | setnum16 = WDA-F03-30 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 11/30/2019 | flavor16 = The battle's beginning was ended by a pair of LRIGs. The WIXOSS factor has also vanished. 始めの争いは双つのルリグにより終結した。 ＷＩＸＯＳＳ因子も消滅した。 | artist16 = 希 | set17 = WXA-DF04 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Dona and Win with Intense Overall Reinforcement! | setnum17 = WDA-F04-29 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 11/30/2019 | flavor17 = The prayer for peace brought forth white Ener. 平和への祈りは、白きエナを生み出す。 | artist17 = toshi Punk | set18 = WXA-DF05 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Guzuko and Win with Intense Cooperative Attacks! | setnum18 = WDA-F05-31 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 11/30/2019 | flavor18 = ''She protects a LRIG like an angel. 彼女は天使のようにルリグを護る。 | artist18 = toshi Punk | set19 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum19 = WXK10-097 | rarity19 = C | date19 = 2/22/2020 | flavor19 = こんな攻撃、私にはおハーブですよ！～相羽ういは～ | artist19 = 繭咲悠 | chset1 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | chsetnum1 = WX02-077 | chrarity1 = C | chdate1 = 3/6/2015 | chflavor1 = She protects a LRIG like an angel. 她如天使一般将分身守护。 | chartist1 = toshi Punk }}